Da 9/11 Attacks
On September 11, 2001, at 8:45 a.m. on a cold-ass lil clear Tuesdizzle morning, a Gangsta Airlines Boein 767 loaded wit 20,000 gallonz of jet gin n juice crashed tha fuck into tha uptown tower of tha Ghetto Trade Center up in New York City. Da impact left a gaping, burnin hole near tha 80th floor of tha 110-story skyscraper, instantly cappin' hundredz of playas n' trappin hundredz mo' up in higher floors fo' realz. As tha evacuation of tha tower n' its twin gots underway, televizzle cameras broadcasted live imagez of what tha fuck initially rocked up ta be a gangbangin' freak accident. Then, 18 minutes afta tha straight-up original gangsta plane hit, a second Boein 767–United Airlines Flight 175–appeared outta tha sky, turned sharply toward tha Ghetto Trade Center n' sliced tha fuck into tha downtown tower near tha 60th floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da collision caused a massive explosion dat showered burnin debris over surroundin buildings n' tha streets below fo' realz. Tha Ghetto was under attack. Da attackers was Islamic terrorists from Saudi Arabia n' nuff muthafuckin other Arab nations. Reportedly financed by Saudi fugitizzle Osama bin Ladenz al-Qaeda terrorist organization, they was allegedly actin up in retaliation fo' Americaz support of Israel, its involvement up in tha Persian Gulf Battle n' its continued military presence up in tha Middle East. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some of tha terrorists had lived up in tha United Hoodsfo' mo' than a year n' had taken flyin lessons at Gangsta commercial flight schools. Others had slipped tha fuck into tha ghetto up in tha months before September 11 n' acted as tha "muscle" up in tha operation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da 19 terrorists easily smuggled box-cuttas n' knives all up in securitizzle at three Eastside Coast airports n' boarded four flights bound fo' California, chosen cuz tha planes was loaded wit gin n juice fo' tha long transcontinental journey. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Soon afta takeoff, tha terrorists commandeered tha four planes n' took tha controls, transformin ordinary commuter jets tha fuck into guided pistols. As millions peeped tha events unfoldin up in New York, Gangsta Airlines Flight 77 circled over downtownWashington, D.C., n' slammed tha fuck into tha westside side of tha Pentagon military headquartas at 9:45 a.m. Jet gin n juice from tha Boein 757 caused a thugged-out devastatin inferno dat hustled ta tha structural collapse of a portion of tha giant concrete buildin fo' realz. All holla'd at, 125 military personnel n' civilians was capped up in tha Pentagon, along wit all 64 playas aboard tha airliner. Less than 15 minutes afta tha terrorists struck tha nerve center of tha U.S. military, tha horror up in New York took a cold-ass lil catastrophic turn fo' tha worse when tha downtown tower of tha Ghetto Trade Center collapsed up in a massive cloud of dust n' smoke. Da structural steel of tha skyscraper, built ta withstand windz up in excess of 200 milez per minute n' a big-ass conventionizzle fire, could not withstand tha tremendous heat generated by tha burnin jet fuel fo' realz. At 10:30 a.m., tha other Trade Center tower collapsed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Close ta 3,000 playas took a dirt nap up in tha Ghetto Trade Center n' its vicinity, includin a staggerin 343 firefightas n' paramedics, 23 New York Citizzle five-o fools n' 37 Port Authoritizzle five-o fools whoz ass was strugglin ta complete a evacuation of tha buildings n' save tha crib workers trapped on higher floors. Only six playas up in tha Ghetto Trade Center towers all up in tha time of they collapse survived. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Almost 10,000 others was treated fo' fuck-ups, nuff severe. Meanwhile, a gangbangin' fourth California-bound plane–United Flight 93–was hijacked bout 40 minutes afta leavin Newark Internationistic Airport up in New Jersey. Because tha plane had been delayed up in takin off, passengers on board hustled of events up in New York n' Washington via cell beeper n' Airfone calls ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Knowin dat tha aircraft was not returnin ta a airport as tha hijackers fronted, a crew of passengers n' flight attendants planned a insurrection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. One of tha passengers, Thomas Burnett Jr., holla'd at his hoe over tha beeper dat "I know we all goin ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. Therez three of our asses whoz ass is goin ta do suttin' bout dat shit. I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, honey." Another passenger–Todd Beamer–was heard sayin "Is you muthafuckas ready, biatch? Letz roll" over a open line. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sandy Bradshaw, a gangbangin' flight attendant, called her homeboy n' explained dat dat freaky freaky biatch had slipped tha fuck into a galley n' was fillin pitchers wit boilin gin n juice n' shiznit yo. Her last lyrics ta his ass was "Everyonez hustlin ta first class. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gots ta bounce tha fuck out. Bye." Da passengers fought tha four hijackers n' is suspected ta have beat down tha cockpit wit a gangbangin' fire extinguisher n' shit. Da plane then flipped over n' sped toward tha ground at upwardz of 500 milez per hour, crashin up in a rural field up in westside Pennsylvania at 10:10 a.m fo' realz. All 45 playas aboard was capped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Its intended target aint known yo, but theories include tha White House, tha U.S. Capitol, tha Camp Dizzy prezial retreat up in Maryland or one of nuff muthafuckin nuclear juice plants along tha eastsideern seaboard. At 7 p.m., Prezzy George W. Bush, whoz ass had dropped tha dizzle bein shuttled round tha ghetto cuz of securitizzle concerns, moonwalked back ta tha White Doggy Den fo' realz. At 9 p.m., da ruffneck served up a televised address from tha Oval Office, declaring, "Terrorist attacks can shake tha foundationz of our freshest buildings yo, but they cannot bust a nut on tha foundation of America. These acts shatter steel yo, but they cannot dent tha steel of Gangsta resolve." In a reference ta tha eventual U.S. military response da ruffneck declared, "Us thugs will make no distinction between tha terrorists whoz ass committed these acts n' dem playas whoz ass harbor em." Operation Endurin Freedom, tha Gangsta-led internationistic effort ta oust tha Taliban regime up in Afghanistan n' destroy Osama bin Ladenz terrorist network based there, fuckin started on October 7. Within two months, U.S. forces had effectively removed tha Taliban from operationizzle juice yo, but tha war continued, as U.S. n' coalizzle forces attempted ta defeat a Taliban insurgency campaign based up in neighborin Pakistan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Osama bin Laden, tha mastermind behind tha September 11th attacks, remained at big-ass until May 2, 2011, when da thug was finally tracked down n' capped by U.S. forces at a hideout up in Abbottabad, Pakistan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. In June 2011, Prezzy Barack Obizzay announced tha beginnin of large-scale troop withdrawals from Afghanistan, wit a gangbangin' final withdrawal of U.S. forces tentatively scheduled fo' 2014.